corn_skyfandomcom-20200215-history
Corn Sky Wiki:The Adventures of Corn Sky! episode: Corn Sky's Date!
NOTE: THIS PAGE IS A FANON, THE OTHER WORD FOR FAKE. To see more episodes, click here. Episode 2B, production code: 104. Airdate: September 13, 2014, 11:30 AM Eastern Time. '''Corn Sky' Corn Sky's Puffles Classmates (Debut) Anna (Debut) Aiden (Debut) Halopro45 (Cameo) Plot Corn Sky goes to school on a normal day as he puts his backpack in his locker and goes to class. Before class starts, a student named Anna walks by Corn Sky and asks him out on a date. Corn Sky gets surprised about this and accepts, but another student named Aiden walks by them and says to Corn Sky "HEY, ANNA WAS SUPPOSED TO HANG OUT WITH ME, NOW CAN YOU PLEASE GO AWAY!". Corn Sky says to Aiden that it was not nice of him to say that, but he just ignores him as Anna ignores Aiden and keeps talking to Corn Sky, he now kind of likes Anna because of her look, the way she talks, etc. Then, class starts and Anna waves to Corn Sky across from the room. Later on, during lunch, Anna sits at Corn Sky's lunch table and asks him about his personality, Corn Sky does the same thing to Anna. Then, Anna asks Corn Sky if he could go with her to a fancy restaurant, and he accepts it, then Aiden comes in and shoves Corn Sky out of his seat and asks Anna if she wants to date him, Anna denies it and helps Corn Sky up as they continue talking. Later on in the day, Anna meets Corn Sky outside of the school and walks with him to his igloo as Aiden sees them walking together as he runs over to them and asks if he can walk with them, but Anna says no again as she was walking with Corn Sky to his igloo. They make it to his igloo, and introduces her to his puffles and says all their names and shows her a picture of one of his friends named Halopro45. (Although she doesn't appear in this episode, she makes a cameo instead). Anna then has dinner at the fancy restaurant with Corn Sky later that evening and enjoys being together there. After that, Aiden meets them outside as Anna shoves him out of the way, (apparently, he overheard them during lunchtime), he gets really angry that he has got no choice but to tell the teacher what happened. The next day, Anna eventually gets put in detention for what she had done, and Corn Sky feels depressed about this. The next day, Aiden argues with Corn Sky for what he done to Anna. Corn Sky claims it is not his fault, it was Aiden's fault for insulting Corn Sky and Anna. Before Aiden could tell on him, Corn Sky beats him to a teacher and eventually Aiden gets put in detention for insulting Corn Sky and Anna. Later on, after detention, Anna hears about this and is excited and meets Corn Sky outside of the school and walks with him happily as the episode ends. Trivia *This episode is the second of the second episode in the series, the previous episode was Puffle Roundup! *This is the first episode in the series where someone from a previous episode makes a cameo. Errors *The title card seems to have no background, as all the episodes in the series were planned to have backgrounds in their title cards. *The episode's name in the title card is missing the "!" at the end, as all the episodes were planned to have a "!" at the end of the episode's name. *When Halopro45 was mentioned, the animators changed her name to "Halopro", this is because names do not have numbers in them. *When Anna sees the portrait of Halopro45, her dress seems longer than usual. Category:Corn Sky Wiki Category:Club Penguin Category:Fanon Category:Puffles Category:Content Category:Favorites